A thermoelectric conversion module is a module including a thermoelectric conversion element capable of converting thermal energy to electric energy by the Seebeck effect. By utilizing such an energy conversion property, waste heat discharged from industrial/consumer processes and moving bodies can be converted to effective power so that the thermoelectric conversion module and the thermoelectric conversion element configuring the thermoelectric conversion module are drawing attention as an energy saving technology in consideration of an environmental problem.
Such a thermoelectric conversion module is configured generally by joining a plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements (p-type semiconductors and n-type semiconductors) by electrodes. Such a thermoelectric conversion module is disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example. The thermoelectric conversion module disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a pair of substrates, a plurality of thermoelectric conversion elements whose first ends are electrically connected with first electrodes arranged on one of the substrates and second ends are electrically connected to second electrodes arranged on the other substrate, and connection parts that electrically connect the first electrode electrically connected to the thermoelectric conversion element to the second electrode electrically connected to an adjacent thermoelectric conversion element.